Technical Field
This invention relates to a selector valve assembly. More particularly, it relates to a selector valve assembly which can regulate the flow of at least four different fluid materials in conjunction with a dispensing eductor.
Background Art
The use of selector valves in conjunction with eductors for mixing chemical concentrates into a stream of liquid to provide a diluted solution is well-known. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,377,718 and 5,653,261.
While these selector valves can control and select four different chemical concentrates to be introduced into an eductor, there is a problem with residual carry-over when selecting from one chemical concentrate for another. This is caused by the use of the channeled disks 11 in the '718 and '261 patents.
All current selector valve systems which utilize two separate eductors to provide a high and low flow rate use two separate selector valves for each eductor. Not only does this add cost and complexity to the system, it makes the system easier for the end user to mishandle. They can have the selector valve pointed to one product of one eductor and accidentally fill a different product from the second eductor. These types of systems also require labeling of the dispenser for product identification which can also cause misuse.
There is a need for a selector valve which can be used in conjunction with an eductor mixing system which can reduce the incidence of product carry-over when a selector valve is moved from one position to another. There is also a need for a selector valve which can reduce costs and mishandling.
The objects of the invention therefore are:                a.) Providing an improved selector valve.        b.) Providing an improved selector valve for use with a liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus.        c.) Providing a selector valve of the foregoing type for use with an eductor.        d.) Providing a single selector valve of the foregoing type which can accommodate two different eductors.        e.) Providing a selector valve of the foregoing type which reduces the incidence of product carry-over.        f.) Providing a selector valve of the foregoing type which employs a minimum number of parts and reduces incidence of improper dispensing.        g.) Providing a combined selector valve and eductor assembly.        
These and still other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description which follows. In the detailed description below, a preferred embodiment of the invention will be described in reference to the full scope of the invention. Rather, the invention may be employed in other embodiments.